In the initial period of the study related to the safety of a vehicle driver, although the studies have been focused on physical vehicle safety devices such as a safety belt and an airbag, as the technology of the wireless communication system develops recently, the study on the vehicle safety service utilizing the vehicle communication network is in progress by combining the developed wireless communication system with the study on the safety of the vehicle driver.
Particularly, when a vehicle possibly encounters an emergency due to an external or internal factor or it is determined that a device of the vehicle has failed, a vehicle safety service utilizing a vehicle communication network technology may refer to a service that helps a user to efficiently cope with such a problem.
A communication network within a vehicle may be classified into an in-vehicle network and an out-of-vehicle network. The in-vehicle network, which is called In Vehicle Network (IVN), refers to a wired or wireless communication network between sensors, electronic devices, or devices in the vehicle, and as mentioned above, the IVN is utilized in informing a vehicle user of an emergency or a failure.
Further, the vehicle communication network may include the technology about the out-of-vehicle network as well as the IVN.
Such a vehicle safety service utilizing the IVN is provided to a vehicle driver through an audio sound, a certain display of a dashboard, or the like in a vehicle depending on the purpose, but only the driver of the vehicle may recognize such information, and the driver of another vehicle in rear of the vehicle cannot recognize such information, thus there is a possibility of an accident or a secondary accident by the another vehicle in rear of the vehicle. Hence, there is a need for improvement for such a problem and studies on the vehicle safety service utilizing the out-of-vehicle network as well as the vehicle safety service utilizing the in-vehicle network are steadily in progress.
Namely, such a vehicle safety service utilizing the out-of-vehicle network refers to a technology introduced to provide a vehicle safety service utilizing the vehicle communication network technology in the relation with other neighbor vehicles. The out-of-vehicle networks may be classified into a vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) and a vehicle to vehicle (V2V).
In this case, the V2I refers to a communication infrastructure technology between a vehicle and a base station neighboring to the vehicle, and the V2V refers to a technology of a communication infrastructure between one vehicle and another vehicle.
If using the V2I technology, the vehicle can receive traffic information, etc. from the neighbor base station and transmit the location information of the vehicle and danger information sensed by the vehicle, to the neighbor base station. The base station and other vehicles can share the dangerous situation through the transmitted information.
If using the V2V technology, the vehicle can receive traffic information from a neighbor vehicle and danger information and the like sensed by the vehicles can be exchanged between the vehicles.
Likewise, the V2I and V2V technologies of vehicle safety services utilizing the out-of-vehicle network can be utilized for the purpose of mainly sharing information between the vehicle and another object. However, in the case of the V2I, an information exchange with another vehicle is performed through the base station. Hence, in comparison with the V2V in which information is directly exchanged between vehicles, the reliability of the exchanged information may be high. Yet, there is a disadvantage that the latency increases.
Therefore, with respect to the vehicle communication network technology, and more particularly, to the V2I technology among the vehicle safety services utilizing the aforementioned out-of-vehicle network, the demands for decreasing latency in the information sharing process and the corresponding scheme of decreasing the latency are rising.